Glimmer of Hope
by William Raymer
Summary: In the aftermath of the Pixie Hollow Games, Glimmer has a surprise for her ex-teammate...


_Glimmer of Hope_

By William "Blissey" Raymer

Synopsis: The aftermath of the 2011 _Pixie Hollow Games_ TV special: Glimmer plots a special surprise for her ex-teammate with the help of Tinker Bell and gang!

With the exception of the "Stargazer Starheart" character (see below for details), all characters herein are ©2015 Disney. I am merely borrowing the characters for this story, which is presented here for free entertainment purposes.

The only character I _do_ own is Stargazer Starheart, a tinker fairy character I created for Disney's now-defunct Pixie Hollow online game and later added to my "Chipmunk Legacy" universe. If you wish to use the incarnation of the character seen in this story, please contact me via the e-mail address in my profile here on this site or via this site's private messaging function (please put "Stargazer Starheart Use Request" as the subject, so I will know what you are talking about).

_Author's Note: As a result of this story being about the aftermath of the _Pixie Hollow Games_, it is recommended that you watch the special (either available as a bonus feature on the Blu-Ray Combo Pack release of _Secret of the Wings _or on its own stand-alone DVD_) _before reading this story._

Chapter 1:

"Glimmer's Decision"

_This first chapter reviews the closing moments of the _Pixie Hollow Games_ special but is told from Glimmer's perspective. _

_Grateful acknowledgment is therefore made to Jeffrey M. Howard, the writer of the _Pixie Hollow Games_ special, for the dialogue from the program used herein._

My name is Glimmer, and I am a Storm Fairy. I was proud to be one, until a single dastardly act during the recent Pixie Hollow Games changed my entire outlook. This is my story.

It was during the final event of the PHG, the much-awaited Pixie Cart Derby. Mishaps by the Fast-Flying Fairies on the Jump and the Dust-Keeper Fairies on the Lily-Pad Pond left only the Storm Fairies—Rumble and myself—and the Garden Fairies—Rosetta and Chloe—remaining in the race.

After the Garden Fairies successfully navigated the final shortcut attempt on Mudslide Mountain, they jumped ahead of us leading into the tunnel on the final homestretch of the course.

I saw Rumble stretch out his hand then grab one of my own from my steering wheel. "What are you doing?!" I asked. "I'm winning," Rumble said just before he forced me to send out a stream of lightning that destroyed the rear wheels on the Garden Fairy cart. I became disgusted with Rumble's actions—that he would rather cheat to win than let another team win honorably.

Then, I remembered a rule of the Pixie Hollow Games: that _both_ members of a team must complete the event first in order to win. So, just before our cart crossed the finish line, I jumped out of the cart without Rumble knowing and rolled to a stop just behind a tree.

I watched out of sight of the rest of the teams and the audience as Rumble—unaware that I had exited the cart just prior to his crossing the finish line—celebrated his apparent victory. I moved further behind the tree as both Rosetta and Chloe carried the remains of their cart across the finish line.

Queen Clarion flew onto the field to present the winner's trophy to the winning team. "And the winners of the Pixie Hollow Games are…" she began. Rumble had a smug smile on his face. It quickly disappeared, however, when the Queen said, "…the Garden Fairies!"

"Wh—_WHAT?!_" Rumble exclaimed. He was nearly drowned out, however, by the loud gasp of shock from the other fairies in the audience and—most importantly—Rosetta and Chloe.

"But Rumble crossed the finish line first!" Rumble said, complaining to Queen Clarion. "Yes, Rumble did," Queen Clarion said. "But, teammates must finish together."

Rumble looked over and saw that the co-pilot's seat of the Storm Fairy cart was empty. All heads in the area turned to the tree as I stepped out into the light. With one hand resting on a root of the tree, I smiled and held out my thumb in the thumbs-up posture. Then, I let my disgust over Rumble's actions show on my face as I flipped my thumb down.

Everyone in the audience cheered again—this time because, at long last, the Garden Fairies had broken their streak of losing at the Pixie Hollow Games. I watched the celebrations for a moment then decided to head back to the locker room and refresh myself. I was stopped, however, by Rosetta and Chloe. "Glimmer, why did you jump out of the cart?" Rosetta said.

"Rumble grabbed my hand and sent out the bolt of lightning, which caused your cart to be destroyed," I said. "He forced me to do it. I would have been proud to see you two win by your own skills and camaraderie than by a technicality."

"Thank you for saying so, Glimmer," Chloe said. "No problem, Chloe," I said. "You two deserve the championship. But now, I need your help and that of the rest of the fairies."

"What do you need?" Tinker Bell said. "I want to pull a practical joke on Rumble at the awards banquet tonight, in full view of everyone in Pixie Hollow," I said. "I want everyone to know not to mess with hard-working, honest, fairies who believe in fair play."

"Well then, I know someone who would be quite interested in helping you," Tinker Bell said.

_::TBC::_


End file.
